Losing Vitality
by CrescentLilly
Summary: Two years after the future incident, Tsuna and his friends return to their "normal" lives. Then, a familiar identity transfers to Namimori High and life starts to spiral out of control for Tsuna, again. Possible 692718 with side pairings. Rated M.
1. New Threat Arising

Losing Vitality

AN: Hello again. I already have another KHR story up at the moment, but I found myself not just wanting to do continuous oneshots all the time and decided to also start a continuous story which will contain quite lengthy chapters. Anyways, this is a **6927** fan fiction, since I love that couple so much and it could be interpreted in so many different ways! There might be a chance of **692718**, but I'm not completely sure. I hope you guys enjoy the story and this will only be the first chapter, so it'll be quite short. So, I apologize for that.

Warnings: Minor OOCness (I apologize for that.), violence, language, and more matured themes later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which belongs to Amano Akira. I wish I owned it though.

* * *

Tsuna gave a deep sigh as he walked towards the normal path from school to home. It was just another normal day for the first year high school student. It's been two years ever since the ring conflict and returning back from ten years in the future. Of course, Reborn had never stopped pounding ruthless training into Tsuna and he was constantly exhausted from such training.

Over the past two years, it was clearly evident that the soon to be Decimo Vongola had barely changed in any aspect except for the fact that his combat skills as well as stamina had heightened greatly. Also, his grades had improved to now forty percent and less, which was a major improvement for him. Still, Reborn didn't accept those kinds of grades and just forced Tsuna to study and train even more than before.

The sun was slowly setting as the unsettling night started to loom up across the sky, causing the now fifteen years old to rush even quicker towards his bustling house. Holding the strap of his backpack tighter to himself, Tsuna finally rushed into the house just to be greeted with the sight of Lambo and I-Pin running around like the unruly seven year olds they were. Ignoring them, the boy started to make his way to the kitchen where he knew that his mother would be joyously cooking varieties of food for the whole family. Peeking his head in, his wide amber eyes were greeted with the sight of Bianchi and Reborn sitting on the table, obviously waiting for dinner, while Nana continued to dish out food.

"Kaa-san, I'm home." Tsuna informed hesitantly, knowing that it would quickly grab the attention of the infant hitman who was currently being hugged by a love stricken Bianchi. Nana instantly turned around with a knife in hand, her face shining with a light almost as bright as the sun as she giggled softly.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Welcome back home! Reborn told me that he wanted to talk to you about something, so be a good boy and listen to what he has to say." His mother stated happily, waving the knife causing a brief moment of worry on Tsuna's part before turning around to continue cutting up the vegetables for the stew they were going to have that night. What did Reborn have to talk to him about, NOW? Whenever the hitman infant wanted to talk to him beforehand, that meant that either trouble has come up or he would be sent to do something that would cause hit to be beaten up, sometimes even both. Giving an uneasy glance towards the sleeping infant, Tsuna discarded his bag into the closet and quietly took a seat to wait for dinner to be set on the table.

oxOxo

After a wonderful dinner with various times when Reborn stole Tsuna's food when he wasn't looking, the small gathering of the whole household finally ended and the people living inside went on their own business once again. Tsuna quickly retreated to his room and sat on his single bed, waiting somewhat patiently for Reborn to talk to him about whatever he wanted to inform him. Probably something that had to deal with his grades or his recently failed final exam scores.

While deep in thoughts about the possibilities, Reborn had managed to sneak into the room without catching Tsuna's attention. A small smirk appeared on the infant's hidden features as his pet chameleon 

changed form into a green oversized hammer. Using his unusual strength to grab the handle of the hammer, Reborn swung it hard at Tsuna and heard a loud smack as the hard metal impacted with the boy's soft cheek, causing the taller boy to fling off the bed and towards the wall.

"Aiiieeeeeeee!! Reborn, what was that for!?" Tsuna yelled in pain, clutching his now bruised cheek with his hands.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Dame Tsuna." Reborn mocked, getting an exasperated look from said boy. Tsuna steadily stood up from his spot, grabbing the easily cracked wall for support before fully standing up and sitting back on the bed while trying to get rid of the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Reborn seemed to grow sterner as Leon changed back into his normal chameleon form, his hat covering the majority of his face. Throwing a note at Tsuna, the other boy tried to catch it but it only ended up fumbling in his hands then falling into his lap, but soon unfolded the note once it was in his hands.

On the note, there was just a simple sentence on there which could barely even suffix as a sentence. It was written, "See new transfer student". Tsuna deadpanned at the sight of the note, this was like the time when he first met Gokudera. What kind of crazy nut job would he meet now!? The brown haired boy desperately looked over at Reborn and knew that this would be his "schedule" for tomorrow.

"Hey, Reborn! What's the meaning of this? What do you mean by new transfer student?" Tsuna kept asking questions, one after another just to discover that the infant Mafioso had already changed into his pajamas and was now sleeping in his small bed. It was no use to yell as to how Reborn had fallen asleep so early, which Tsuna should have grown accustomed to after being with the other for around three years.

Standing up reluctantly, the high school student walked towards the light switch and flicked it off. His wide amber eyes soon started to grow hazy with exhaustion as his vision gazed towards the window, watching as the moonlight shined through the thin window curtains and spilled onto the room. Forcing his body to make its way towards the bed and slipping under the covers, Tsuna allowed his mind bustling with thoughts to lead his body into a sleeping state.

Even when falling asleep, Tsuna couldn't help but think what would be in store for him the next day.

oxOxo

The curtains of the window were pushed to the side, allowing the bright morning sun to shine into the room to give an extra dab of warmth into the enclosed space. Melodious chirping could be heard from the tree located out in front of Tsuna's room, as they sung a song of the given morning. Everything was peaceful for Tsuna, as he was too sucked up in his dreams to actually consider the possibility of waking up. Of course, sleeping any longer on a school day was something that Reborn wouldn't allow in his book.

Hopping onto the bed, Reborn smirked down at the sleeping boy who was currently blushing over his dreams, most likely about Kyoko. The infant lifted up his leg slowly and applied a harsh force in his leg downward just to have his shoe smash into the sleeping boy's face. Tsuna woke up instantly and started to sputter, gasping for air while looking quickly around to see what the cause of his disruption of peace. Of course, it just had to be Reborn.

"My foot fits quite nicely on your face." Reborn sneered, saying the almost exact same thing as he said when they had gone to the future. Tsuna looked at him in disbelieve before groaning, shooting up from bed and changing into his school uniform before trudging downstairs.

The smell of random breakfast foods like omelets and bacon were wafting through the air, making Tsuna's desire for more food to increase by ten fold and causing him to find his way to his chair even faster. Tsuna's plate was already on the table, causing a smile to split on his face as he grabbed his fork, ignoring the random stares from the other residents of the house.

"Itadakimasu." Tsuna said softly before sipping his orange juice. For the momentary time that his attention was focused on his drink, Reborn had managed to steal his plate full of warm food before shoveling it down his throat. Tsuna looked hesitantly back at his plate just to see it gone and he immediately knew who the suspect was.

Instead of actually fighting Reborn for the food again, since it would always end up the same like every other time. Tsuna just groaned, accompanied with his stomach before having his mother turn from the sink towards the hungry boy.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! You better hurry or else you'll be late for school!" She stated in a cheerful voice, handing him his bag which he quickly snatched away.

"Thanks Kaa-san." Tsuna mumbled before tossing the bag over his shoulder and running off towards school. Today was not going to be a good day, which could be easily told from the "schedule" that Reborn had given him last night.

oxOxo

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamato, who both happened to join up with him at the bridge while walking to school, all entered through the gates while talking with each other in a normal discussion.

"Stop following us, you baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled, seething as he walked further away from Yamamato, who just gave a laugh in reply.

"I don't think that Tsuna would mind. Do you?" The baseball lover asked, looking over at Tsuna for his opinion even though it was quite obvious. The dynamite user glanced at his boss as well, just to see that the shorter boy was dazing off.

"Juudaime, is everything alright?" Gokudera asked, his anger suddenly changing into a tone of worry which he only gave Tsuna. The brown haired boy finally snapped back into reality and just gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Tsuna replied quickly, earning a nod from the other two.

All three of them walked in stride with each other, once again returning to their normal conversation as they started to head towards their classroom. Luckily, this year as well…they were all able to go into the same school and same class as well. It had to be Reborn's doing, there was no other possible explanation rather than just awkward luck. Then at the same time, Tsuna was never that lucky.

Walking into the History classroom, they all took seats in their normal seats and waited for the bell to ring so that the lesson would start. It was a wonder as to why Gokudera was not a level higher than Tsuna and Yamamato in history, but it could possibly be that the dynamite user would hate to part from Tsuna from any class. In a way, the Decimo Vongola couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of how trustworthy his friends were.

After a couple minutes of chattering and waiting, the bell finally rang and the teacher strode in with a hint of superiority. It wasn't as if the teacher was a bad man or anything, but he could be somewhat stuck up at times and disliked kids who couldn't answer his questions. A good example was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The man stood in front of his desk, near his small podium where he liked to keep his papers before staring at the tired classroom in front of him.

"Today class, we have a new transfer student. He had just recently transferred from Italy, so please give him a warm welcome." The History teacher stated, looking over at the door and motioning the new student inside the room. Said student walked into the room, blue hair tied up in an oh so familiar hair style as one light blue eye stared at the classmates in an amused manner, the right eye hidden by blue bangs. Tsuna gasped at the sight as well as some love stricken girls and he felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore from the shock.

It was Rokudo Mukuro, the last person that he wanted to see….ever. Now, the question was why the hell was he here? Mukuro seemed to notice Tsuna and gave a small smirk before focusing back on the teacher.

"Anyways, please introduce yourself." The teacher continued, smiling in a decent manner as Mukuro stepped up to the front of the class and gave his sweetest fake smile before starting in a cheerful voice.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Let's see…ah…I'm sorry, I'm kind of nervous right now. I don't have much to say, I haven't had an interesting life but I would love to get to know all of you." Mukuro laughed, scratching the back of his head in a "nervous" manner while closing his revealed eye to show tell tale signs of being nervous.

Tsuna seemed to freeze up on the spot, his features in disbelief.

"_Almost that whole introduction was a lie! He's using that exact same expression the first time we met, that sly troublemaker!_" he thought, still trying to figure the answer as to why such a dangerous threat was in this certain classroom at the current moment. How in the hell did Mukuro escape the Vendicare prison and why wasn't he with his Kokuyo group of friends? Tsuna's mind was bustling with questions and caused him to be oblivious to the fact that Mukuro had just taken a seat in the desk next to him.

Gokudera seemed to perk up and growled furiously at the new student, but staying in his seat so he wouldn't cause a commotion. After these past years, the Italian boy learned how to keep self control of him self, but he wouldn't hesitate in the least just to stand up and pummel the other one into the ground if he dared to lay a finger on Tsuna. The Decimo Vongola finally noticed the other boy right next to him and gave a small yelp before sinking into his chair as to hope that it would somehow protect him from Mukuro.

The illusionist just gave a small chuckle while looking at the front of the classroom as if he was paying attention, but his attention was truly on Tsuna at the moment.

"Ah, Vongola the Tenth. It's been a while, hasn't it? Surprised to see me?" Mukuro asked, lips twitching upward into an amused smile. Tsuna stuttered slightly and shifted his desk to the side, making sure to be as silent as possible while moving his desk closer to the window.

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here in Namimori High?" Tsuna whispered harshly, wide amber eyes staring at the single light blue even though he was clearly aware of the red right eye hidden beneath the hair.

"I will inform you about that later on, with that Arcobaleno along side." Mukuro stated in a taunting tone in his voice before looking back at the black board where the teacher was currently scribbling down notes.

The teacher turned around to face the students once again and scanned the room to pick on a student to answer his question. Finally, his small brown eyes took sight of Tsuna and he now knew who he was going to pick on for the day.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Answer this question." He started, earning an uneasy glance from the brown haired boy before standing up.

"H-Hai." Tsuna replied, looking down at a smirking Mukuro while holding his history book tight in his hands. If he messed up, then the illusionist would find out about his nickname and then he would even hear that name from one of _his _guardians.

"Name all of the periods in Japan before this present period." The teacher finally interrupted him from his train of thoughts. Tsuna didn't know the answer to this question! It was true though, they were only starting to learn about this and he wasn't able to absorb all of the information this fast.

"U-ummm….t-the…" Tsuna stumbled over his words, his vision starting to grow blurry from all of the stress that was piling up on him. The teacher gave a sigh before placing a hand on the desk in front of him.

"It seems as if Sawada couldn't answer the problem, _again_. Does anyone else want to answer it?" the teacher asked, looking over at the other students. Soon, whispers started to go around with the nickname of "Dame Tsuna" being heard once or twice. Mukuro looked over at the boy who was now sitting down blushing in embarrassment and raised an eyebrow. So, was the infamous Decimo Vongola, the one person to win in a battle between the both of them, actually being picked on by his classmates? Disrespecting Tsunayoshi was an insult to him as well, but the illusionist made sure to keep his composure.

Seeing that no one was raising their hands, Mukuro quickly rose up his hand and stood up from his seat.

"The Japanese periods, in order, are the Jomon, Yayoi, Kofun, Asuka, Nara, Heian, Kamakura, Muromachi, Azuchi-Momoyama, and the Edo period." Mukuro stated before sitting down in his seat. The subject of the whispers seemed to drastically change from "Dame Tsuna" to the new transfer student.

The teacher looked at his book in amazement and then smiled uncertainly.

"That is correct. Let's continue on with the next question."

In the meanwhile, Gokudera glared over at Mukuro once again since they were quite close in seating arrangements. Taking his legs off of the desk and placing them flat on the ground, the dynamite user turned angrily around and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn it, you bastard. First, you somehow transfer into this school and got out of that impregnable hell hole. Next, you managed to get your unworthy self to sit right next to Juudaime! Then you answer his question even when it's clear that he's smart enough to do it on his own and possibly even better!" Gokudera growled angrily, still staying faithful to his boss. Mukuro gazed over at Gokudera and gave another smirk before leaning back on his chair, ignoring the majority of the words said to him.

"This is only the beginning; I have many more things in mind dealing with your dear 'Juudaime'." Mukuro replied, causing the silver haired boy to snap. The younger boy reached under his jacket to start slipping out dynamite, but was stopped by a strong hold from another boy.

"Maa, Gokudera. Let's try to stay on good terms for the moment. Let's not blow up the classroom right now." Yamamato said cheerfully, giving his casual grin while Gokudera mumbled a couple of curses to himself and withdrawing the dynamite back into his jacket. Tsuna just gaze at all three of them, fearing as to the many possibilities of what could happen. Having three guardians all in the same room, all with completely opposite personalities and intentions, could lead up to disaster. None the less, there's always the thought that all of the guardians except of Lambo were in _this_ school.

If Hibari even caught sight of Mukuro, the school and the students in it could be very high at risk. Tsuna's thoughts were once interrupted again as the bell rang, causing the Decimo Vongola to shoot up from his seat and grab his backpack as well, before running out of the room in record time. All three guardians watched him rush out in confusion.

Tsuna soon started to run through the hallways, his body take in sharp breaths as his eyes wandered around the whole area in search of one person.

"_I REALLY need to talk to Reborn about this!!"_ Were his last thoughts before he ran into something or more like someone. His petite body hit hard against the ground and Tsuna rubbed his head with his hands from the throbbing pain in the back of his head. Looking up curiously, the brunette felt fear run through his veins for the _second_ time that day.

* * *

AN: Here are the translation for the words, even though I'm sure that most of you guys already know about this.

Kaa-san - Mother

Itadakimasu - Thank you for the meal (Before meals)

Dame-Tsuna - No-Good Tsuna

I guess that's all I have to translate at the moment. I'll be adding things in Italian very soon, so beware. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please go easy on me and my grammatical errors, English is a hard language for me since I don't really speak it. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review! I will like some ideas of what I can do in the future of this story. xD Bye!!

CrescentLilly


	2. E'un Peccato

AN: Oh my! Thank you for all of the reviews! I actually never thought I would get this many; I'm so grateful! I believed that I would only get one review, but you guys proved me wrong. This gave me a lot of motivation to keep on writing this story. Also, thank you for catching my mistakes; I didn't have my story beta-read. I decided that this story is going to be 692718, since I finally decided that I like the pairing and due to high demands. I also want to state that Tsuna is sixteen or seventeen in this story, since I'm sure that he was fifteen when he went to the future. Crap, I'm sure that he would be a third year in high school, sorry for the mistake!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano; even though I wish it was mine. It's all wishful thinking though.

Warning: Violence, Language, Yaoi, Suggestive Themes (Later on.), and slight blood.

* * *

Curse his luck. Why of all people did he have to run into _him_?

Tsuna could actually feel his blood freezing in his body, causing the now shocked boy to unintentionally shiver. Huge amber eyes stared incredulously at darkened narrowed eyes, which evidently showed the intent to kill the Decimo Vongola. Two small glints of light shining off of metal was sighted next to the pockets on each side of the body, pale hands clutching the handles to the metal. It was the disciplinary committee leader as well as considered as the strongest kid in the school, Hibari Kyoya. That could be questionable now, since Mukuro now transferred to Namimori High.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered, eyes wide with fear as he used both of his hands to push himself back from the surprisingly calm teenager, only to end up with his back against the wall. Similar to a predator hunting its weak and vulnerable prey, Hibari took a couple of footsteps towards Tsuna, which resulted in having the younger teen freeze in shock.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You know that the discipline of Namimori High doesn't permit unnecessary running in the school hallways. The punishment includes being bitten to death." Hibari stated in a strict and unwavering voice, lifting up his tonfas to exaggerate his threat. Tsuna raised up his hands in front of his body, waving them in a somewhat frantic manner.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it any-"The brunette got cut off as he lowered his head quickly just to have a single tonfa swipe above him, almost hitting the frightened boy. Tsuna gave a small whimper, concluding in his mind that he was surely going to be "bitten to death" by Hibari. Out of all of the years that he had been with the sadistic prefect, he was still frightened by just his mere presence or even as simple as his name. This was not a good way to die and it was most certainly going to be painful. Shutting his eyes tightly, the sixteen year old awaited for the cold metal to bite his skin.

Three…two…one…nothing. Why wasn't there any throbbing pain yet as well as his head bleeding unnecessary amounts of blood yet? Opening his eyes curiously, Tsuna clutched his arms closer to his petite body before staring at Hibari, whose back was turned towards him while seeming to be distracted by something or someone much more interesting.

"Well, if it isn't Hibari Kyoya. It's a coincidence to meet you here, kufufu." A sly and extremely familiar voice resounded through the empty hallway, due to the fact that the majority of the students had run off from obvious fear. The brunette turned his head towards the familiar voice just to see a smirking Mukuro leaning against one of the oversized windows that lined on the wall. Hibari's already dangerous expression seemed to overcast from his black bangs as he lowered his head, his pale hands clutching the handles of the tonfas even tighter than before.

"What are you doing here and why are you wearing a Namimori High uniform? Your mere presence is disrupting the necessary discipline of this school as well as the overall peace." Hibari growled, finally revealing his eyes to the mismatched eye boy while stepping in closer to the taller boy. Mukuro just laughed his signature laugh before replying simply back.

"It's not my fault that you find me to be such a threatening force when I clearly did nothing to disrupt the school peace, at the moment. Is it wrong for a _student_ to roam around his own school?" The illusionist shrugged casually before walking towards the still horrified boy on the ground.

"I'll bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari growled and sidestepped in front of Mukuro, swinging his tonfa with the intention to scathe the other boy's almost flawless features.

The ear piercing sound of metal crashing against metal made Tsuna fidget slightly. Looking up he caught sight of the long trident in the blue haired man's hands which had easily deflected the other's strike. A smirk formed on both of their lips as bloodlust for the other clouded their minds.

"Kufufu, I see that undeniable urge for my blood has not yet been satisfied." The younger boy laughed as he now leaned against one of the windows which happened to be half way opened out of mere convenience.

The tonfa wielder paid no heed to the other's words and with well trained footwork; he managed to disappear from Mukuro's line of sight and "appeared" right to his side. Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened in momentary shock before regaining quick composure just to move backwards to dodge out of what would be a deadly strike. The illusionist's kanji in his single red eye span around quickly just to show the number four in his eye, which signified that he was now using the "Path of Asura".

Mukuro then turned around with unbelievable speed towards the window that he was previously leaning on before pushing it open all the way and jumping down to the school's inner courtyard. Giving a scowl in obvious displeasure, Hibari jumped after Mukuro in order to pursue him. Tsuna just stared in shock before his body finally decided to work with his mind, allowing him to shoot up from the ground and run towards the window which they jumped out of.

What the hell!? Did they just jump out of the third floor and live? That question was as mind boggling as to where Gokudera keeps all of his dynamite and where he lives as well. Looking down and squinting his eyes to get a better focus on the conflict in the school yard, he noticed that they were now fighting it out with unbelievable speed and ruthless attempts to bash the other until they were immobilized for good.

This was not good, not at all. As much as Tsuna would like the conflict to stop between them, for they were both of his guardians no matter how sadistic, he would rather not risk himself getting killed by stepping in. Hesitantly, the Decimo Vongola ran down two fleets of stairs to reach the entrance of the high school before running outside just to see the two still fighting…which was no surprise considering their unbelievable stamina.

Tsuna was now at a loss for words as he watched the two, too frightened to actually stop their moments of satisfying their bloodlust. If he didn't stop them though, the whole school would be destroyed! Biting the bottom of his lip in contemplation, he barely noticed his infant hitman tutor jump on the bench next to him, but luckily he did.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna yelled as if he found his personal savior, which was most likely the opposite. Reborn stared back at his student as he held a green gun in his hand, which could only possibly be Leon.

"Tell me. Why the heck is Mukuro out of Vendicare? Please explain this to me Reborn!!" he pleaded, mind curious for the answers. Reborn finally took his gaze off of Tsuna and continued to stare at the fight that was still ensuing.

"Since it seems that Mukuro is too caught up fighting with Hibari, I'll explain to you…Dame-Tsuna. Mukuro was released from Vendicare about three months ago with a deal between the Ninth, him, and me. He's been spending those last three months in Italy trying to recuperate so he's in full condition again. Of course, his combat skills are not up to par as it used to be, due to his body being immobilized as well as have his powers minimized for such a long period of time." Reborn stated simply.

"Wait, what deal!? Why wasn't I informed about this, Reborn?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"In return for being released from Vendicare and having Chrome's illusionary organs to be replaced with real ones, Mukuro was abided to follow what he had to do in return. That was to stop all attempts on possessing your body, fulfill his role as your mist guardian without complaints, train you to strengthen your mind to overcome alterations on the perception of your mind, and to always be in your general area just in case of threats unless instructed otherwise even though his body wouldn't be able to handle that in its current state. If he defy those rules will result in Mukuro being executed and Chrome will become the official mist guardian." The infant explained, causing Tsuna to gaze over at the fight between the two boys.

Now that he looked at him, it seemed as if blue haired teenager was struggling with the constant onslaught of strikes from Hibari. Each impact from the tonfas with the trident would make Mukuro's hands loosen their grip on the pole before tightening again, his mismatched eyes wincing only slightly in pain. It was true, his body couldn't take all of this and yet he still went on with this. It had to be stopped before his mist guardian was killed or his cloud guardian overworked himself.

For a quick moment, Tsuna felt confidence wash through his body as he was soon desperate to maintain the two guardian's safety.

"Stop it you guys!!"

Neither one stopped, causing Tsuna to clench his fists before reaching into his back to pull out his gloves with the numeral "twenty-seven" and a bottle filled with big blue pills. Reborn took notice of what his student was doing, but did nothing to stop him. Hesitantly, the brunette placed his hand mitts on his slender hands before taking two dying will pills out of the bottle and into his mouth. Closing his eyes as he chewed the pills, he felt a familiar calm wash through his body while his erratic heart beat now slowed down into a steady beat.

Opening his eyes, his previously amber eyes now seemed to glisten with an orange as a calm dying will flame immersed from his head. In a blink of an eye, Tsuna rushed forward between the battle of the two guardians and grabbed Hibari's two tonfas with one hand as well as Mukuro's trident with the other.

"I told you both to stop." Tsuna stated calmly, managing a firm grasp on both of the weapons no matter how much they struggled. Hibari just gave a smirk as he noticed that same eerie calmness that had excited him so much.

"Do you want to be bitten to death as well, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, still pulling back on his tonfas to get it out of the other's grip. Mukuro gave a bitter laugh, finding no point in trying to pull back on his trident for he knew Tsuna's strength when he was in hyper dying will mode, even though he would never like to admit to it.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. You know that you're just risking yourself in getting your body under my possession." Mukuro inputted in an arrogant manner. Tsuna just stared at the both of them with an unfaltering expression, still keeping his tight grip on the two weapons.

"You're unable to, in both of your current conditions. You also know the consequences, Mukuro…such threats won't waver me anymore." The Decimo Vongola replied. Mukuro just scowled and gave a small "Tch" in reply while murmuring a string of words that was incomprehensible to the other two. Hibari just stayed silent as he halted his movements to stare at the other.

Before they could say anymore, Reborn decided to step into their small conflict and jumped on Tsuna's right shoulder before staring at the two guardians.

"Ciossu, Hibari…Mukuro." He greeted as a smile was evident on his face. The two restrained boys both gave a nod while replying back, their attention now focused on the infant hitman tutor in front of them rather than Tsuna.

"Hello, baby."

"Well, if it isn't the Arcobaleno infant, it's a _pleasure_ to see you again."

Reborn smiled in their greetings back, knowing that they still had some respect for him even if it was somewhat spiteful in a way.

"My student is right, Hibari. If you truly want to get your revenge back on Mukuro, then wait until he's in full condition and then prove your strength by defeating him then." Reborn stated as Tsuna let go of the two and returned back to his normal state, knowing that his hitman tutor now held the reigns on which way this conflict could possibly go. Hibari just glared at Mukuro, who paid no heed to his deadly glares and kept his undivided attention on Reborn.

"He cheated, baby." The prefect stated blandly, receiving a chuckle from the illusionist.

"Oya oya, you're always taking things in one way without looking at it through another perspective. That's a matter of interpretation, Hibari. From one respective, yes…I did cheat. But from another, it was your fault for not strengthening your mind to overcome my illusions. Kufufu, we all have our little tricks, even you do." Mukuro replied, smiling in a way that could strike fear through almost any man and make any fan girl swoon.

They all soon noticed the gathering crowd near the gates and entrance of the school, all eyes staring at the group of four in the middle of the inner courtyard. Hibari turned away quickly, most likely intending to go up on the rooftop of the school.

"You'll surely be bitten to death next time, Rokudo Mukuro." The prefect scowled before walking towards the school, the group of students parting away from each other to allow Hibari through. Tsuna sighed in relief as the conflict was settled, for now and turned around to thank Reborn for helping him. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of a displeased Mukuro, whose red eye was now back to the kanji "six".

"I see you already know about the agreement between the Ninth, the Arcobaleno infant, and myself. Please don't misunderstand; anything I will be doing in the future will be only to ensure my part of the deal so Nagi can get her organs back. I have no intention in doing anything for you alone unless it will help her get the surgery even faster or for my own satisfaction." Mukuro stated, his eyes showing his veiled anger as well as taunt for his last sentence.

With just one look, Tsuna's intuition was capable of telling that the illusionist was only telling half of the truth, but in a way…he actually felt jealous of Chrome. She had a "friend" who would absolutely do anything to help keep her surviving, even when it meant going through the circumstances that he absolutely despised. Of course, Gokudera was like that in a way, but Tsuna wasn't sure if that was out of loyalty for being a right hand man or if it was out of being a true friend.

Before having the opportunity to reply back, a grin replaced his displeased features as Mukuro's mismatched eyes seemed to glint in a devious manner. Tsuna couldn't help but draw away from the illusionist because of the sudden change of moods as well as that damn frightening grin of his.

"But while I am close to you for the time being, I will make sure to have some fun making your life a complete misery when I'm around." Mukuro taunted before laughing his unique way as Tsuna stuttered over his words in surprise.

The brunette finally caught sight of Gokudera and Yamamato, who were pushing themselves through the crowd of students just to reach Tsuna. Just spotting them had raised the uneasy tension that he was previously feeling only seconds ago, which made the brunette smile and run towards his two closest friends in order to get away from Mukuro.

Watching as the three conversed with each other; Mukuro's fake grin of mischief had wiped off his gorgeous features as a bitter smile replaced it, giving him a more dazed look than anything else. Staring at them as they entered the school building for their next class, he found himself to be too deep in thought for his own satisfaction.

Feeling the soft wind blow against his pale skin and through his feathery blue hair, the illusionist emitted a sigh as his trident seemed to blow away into mist from the wind. He then walked forward to follow the rest of the students who had retreated back into the building, his mind focusing on one certain thought at the moment.

"_E'un peccato…_" He murmured nonchalantly, only for the wind to hear.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this far! I truly do appreciate it with the depths of my heart. I'm so touched with all of the reviews that you guys have graciously given me! Anyways...sorry for such a short chapter, but school is about to start for me and I'm in such a huge rush to get everything ready. I promise the next one will be definitely long!! Also, I know that this is more leaning on 6927, but it'll start leaning towards 1827 very soon and then it will be unknown from there on forth. Also, this chapter is not beta-ed, so please don't kill me for grammatical errors and things like that!

Good job to anybody who understands the last dialogue sentence! XD

Ummm…who here likes to roleplay? I'm just wondering because I want to actually roleplay with a couple of people…as long as it's KHR related. I need some inspiration...

Anyways, please review!! It keeps my motivation up and I truly do appreciate it!! Thank you very much and the next chapter will be posted up soon.

CrescentLilly


End file.
